


Under the Moonlight

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure, the GazettE
Genre: Hook-Up, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: During a trip to an onsen, Kai finds a beautiful stranger flirting with him, a stranger that turns out to be a little different...





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between the GazettE and Yûkaku: Traveling House of Pleasure (Kai/Rikuto). Written for the _animal play_ square on my bingo card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Hugs and thanks to Misumaru for encouragement and beta! :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Kai had managed to sneak away after dinner when everyone else headed to the bar for some light (or heavy in some cases) drinking and karaoke. Kai didn't really like karaoke, and always felt too awkward and self-conscious about singing to have fun. It was different recording some grunting or singing background when they were playing, because everyone's focus was on Ruki anyway. But trying to sing a melody? Kai had other, better ideas of how to spend his time.

He stepped through the door to the outside bath. The water in the stone-lined pool was steaming, a very welcome sight after the long bus ride and weeks of meetings planning all the details surrounding the world tour. There was always something going wrong, wasn't there? Something that had to be discussed, changed, fixed, corrected; and of course, they all had to ask Kai what he thought. Kai sighed. He had only himself to blame for that, he knew. He was always on people's case about everything before lives, so why wouldn't they expect him to want to know everything before a tour?

Someone was already in the pool, so Kai walked around it a bit, stepping into the hot water on the other side, giving them some privacy and space. He gave the other person a polite nod and placed his folded towel on the edge and leaned his head back on it. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh and just relaxed. This was heaven - peaceful and quiet and relaxing. 

Kai could feel the tensions melt away and a slight drowsiness creep up on him. There were just faint sounds from inside the inn, not loud enough to disturb the peace. A nocturnal bird called from one of the trees behind Kai, adding to the tranquility. 

After a while though, Kai felt that he was being watched, that indescribable weight of an intense gaze...

He opened his eyes and looked at the other person, and felt a small lurch in his stomach when their gazes met. Usually, people looked away when they'd been found out watching someone, but not this man. He just smiled faintly and kept looking for a few moments before he closed his eyes.

Kai had never seen him before, so it wasn't one of the staff. Another guest? Someone working at the inn? The man had unruly, black hair and an almost delicate face with finely chiseled features. Kai knew that if he'd met him before, he would have remembered. The man opened his eyes again, and smiled. Once more, Kai felt that tug in the pit of his stomach, moving down to his crotch.

The dark beauty held Kai's gaze as he slowly moved closer, all elegance and slender limbs. He wet his upper lip with the tip of his tongue, and then he was right in front of Kai, so close... Kai realized he'd been holding his breath, and slowly let it out. 

For a moment, Kai felt like he was drowning in the other man's dark eyes. Then his cock twitched, making him blush slightly, despite knowing that it couldn't have been seen. Again, a smile curled the man's lips, and then the distance between them closed, and the lips were pressed against Kai's, warm and soft and inviting him to deepen it. 

Kai couldn't stop the little moan that rose from his chest as their tongues slid against each other, slow and sensual. Whoever this man was, he definitely knew how to kiss. Then he remembered where he was and that anyone could walk in on the scene at any moment. He pulled back, and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, people might..." he whispered, hating that he had to break the kiss and the silence. 

The man just nodded, not looking offended or even disappointed. He winked at Kai and then stepped out of the pool, giving Kai a good view of a nicely rounded butt. He stopped just a few paces away and looked at Kai over his shoulder, and there was that smile again, and Kai felt like it was promising not only kisses, but something much more enticing.

Kai took a deep breath. He wasn't in the habit of following naked men at a bathhouse or onsen, but this one was excuding an aura of sex, had kissed him, and seemed to want a continuation... And Kai couldn't deny that he was very turned on already.

Before the man had disappeared among the trees, Kai was out of the pool, wrapping the towel around his hips, and following him. There was something almost mesmerizing about this stranger, walking naked under the newly risen moon, skin so pale that it seemed to reflect the light, movements that somehow exuded sex... 

When Kai caught up with him, he'd was simply leaning against a tree, waiting for Kai. "I'm glad you followed me," he said softly, and the sultry tone of his voice went straight to Kai's already hard cock.

With another step, Kai was chest to chest with the man, and their lips met again in a kiss, deeper and hungrier than the previous. Kai could feel the hard length pressed against his hip as they kissed, his own cock getting some friction as well, fuelling his arousal. He regretted the towel, or he'd have been able to feel his hard cock against his own... The man was slim, but there were well-toned muscles flexing under the soft skin when Kai moved his hands over his body. A little pinch to one of his nipples, and he moaned softly against Kai's lips.

Encouraged by the sounds, and wanting to hear more of them, Kai placed kisses down the man's neck and chest... He moved to the side, licking the nipple he'd pinched earlier, and was immediately rewarded with another moan. Kai gave the other nipple the same treatment, then bit the hard nub lightly. He felt fingers lacing through his hair, tugging at it a little, and Kai took the hint and continued downwards, until he had to kneel on the grass.

Kai took the man's hard cock into his hand and licked the shaft from base to tip, flicking his tongue over the slit a few times, before letting it slide into his mouth. He sucked it slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of it against his tongue. Maybe it was because of the bath, but it had a fresh taste, not at all musky, and soon Kai found himself moaning and sucking eagerly. The fingers in his hair tightened sometimes, accompanied by sharp intakes of breaths, when Kai swirled his tongue around the ridge of the head and teased the sensitive underside. 

After a while, there was another tug on Kai's hair, and Kai looked up to meet a gaze full of arousal and need. "Fuck me?" the man whispered.

Kai nodded and got to his feet, his hand grabbed instantly, and then he was pulled towards a little clearing among the trees. The towel around Kai's hips came loose; a light tug was all it took, and then it was spread out on the ground and Kai was pushed down on his back onto it. The man straddled Kai's hips and leaned forward to kiss him. 

"Wait," Kai whispered. "What's your name?"

"Rikuto." A smile curled his lips and then they were pressed against Kai's in a slow, lingering kiss that made Kai's toes curl.

"I'm Kai," he managed once the kiss was broken.

"Hello, Kai." Another smile, another kiss, and then Rikuto shimmied backwards, until he reached Kai's cock. "Mm, hello there..." 

Kai moaned when his cock was covered in wet little licks and kisses. He folded one arm under his head so he could get a better view of Rikuto playing with his cock, and was met with the sight of it slowly disappearing into Rikuto's mouth. He slid deeper, deeper, until Rikuto's lips were wrapped around the base, Kai's pubic hair tickling his nose. 

"Oh god," Kai whispered. It looked so unbelievably hot, and part of Kai wondered how he could even take him so deeply, so effortlessly. Then Rikuto moved up, slowly revealing the shaft again, glistening with saliva. Holding Kai's gaze with his own, Rikuto took a moment to lick two of his fingers instead of Kai's cock, slowly, deliberately, then he reached behind him as he went back to sucking Kai, and Kai realized he was preparing himself. Little moans and sighs mixed with the sounds of sucking as Rikuto fingered his arse, and Kai's breath was coming harder and faster as well. 

When Rikuto pulled back, Kai almost protested, but thought better of it when Rikuto positioned himself over Kai's cock and slowly sank down on it. For a short moment, Kai remembered that they didn't have any lube, but Rikuto didn't seem to mind, and then it was so much more difficult to form coherent thoughts.

Rikuto was tight and warm, his arse hugging Kai's cock close, and Kai couldn't help but moan as he started moving, gyrating his hips. Kai lay still, letting Rikuto set the pace, but he slid his hands up to Rikuto's hips, cupping his arse. He looked gorgeous, Kai thought, back arched and head thrown back, lips slightly parted as little sounds of enjoyment spilled over them. His hair looked jet black in the moonlight, contrasting his pale skin, and maybe Kai's eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw a thin shadow move behind Rikuto. 

Then Rikuto leaned forward, placing a hand on each side of Kai's head, and their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Kai moaned into the kiss and thrust carefully up into Rikuto, not wanting to hurt him, but unable to hold still, needing more of his tight heat, more friction, more pleasure... Sharp teeth grazed his lip and then his neck, as Rikuto moved to kiss it. Kai could have sworn he heard a deep, low purring as Rikuto nibbled and bit him on the neck.

Rikuto's face was deep in shadows, with his black hair falling forward, but Kai didn't need to see his face to know that his mysterious lover was enjoying himself. His cock was hard, rubbing against Kai's stomach as he moved, and leaving a smear of pre-come. A soft, tickling caress against the inside of his leg made Kai sigh - one more sensation that brought its own pleasure with it, mingling with the others. Rikuto leaned back again, hands planted on Kai's chest with his fingers teasing Kai's nipples as he started moving his hips faster, fucking himself a little harder on Kai's cock.

Kai didn't know if it was the silvery light of the moon or the intense pleasure playing tricks on him, but it looked like Rikuto's silhouette had changed slightly. His hair looked different, with something sticking out of it, like two dark triangles... but then they moved, turning slightly, and Kai got the impression of ears, cat ears? He blinked, but the vision stayed the same, and then he gasped when that soft, tickling touch moved against his leg and hip. He stared at Rikuto as something that looked too much like a furry tail came into view. 

"Who-- who are you?" Kai whispered, lust and pleasure dulling his fear of this strangeness.

Rikuto just smiled and shook his head, the tip of his tongue running across his upper lip. One of his hands now moved across his own chest, teasing a nipple, and his breathing was faster and heavier. 

There was just one explanation to this, Kai realized. He had fallen asleep in the hot water of the onsen, and he was dreaming.

That would explain everything - it was simply Kai's subconscious, giving him a sexy dream. Although Kai had never been turned on by cat boys or something like that before. Of course he knew about them from some manga he'd come across, but he'd never really thought about fucking one... at least not consciously. But it would be a shame to not enjoy the dream now that he had the chance, Kai decided. He pulled Rikuto down for another hot kiss, their tongues battling for dominance for a few moments, before Rikuto took control and once again, Kai could feel something like sharp fangs against his lips. 

"Touch me," Rikuto whispered and then sat up again, riding Kai faster.

He didn't have to ask Kai twice. Kai was determined now to get as much out of this dream as he could; after all, it wasn't every day you got a hot cat boy riding you. Kai moved his hands all over Rikuto's body, feeling the smooth skin, flicking his fingers over his nipples and smiling as Rikuto's moans got a little louder. He brought one hand to caress Rikuto's back, moving it downwards, and was thrilled to find that there actually was a soft tail protruding from the area just above his arse. He was sure it hadn't been there earlier, but in dreams anything was possible. 

Kai brushed his fingers through Rikuto's hair, gently touching the velvety-soft ears that were sticking up from it. They really felt real, twitching slightly under his touch, the fur tickling his skin. They kissed again, and Kai let his hand wander down to Rikuto's tail again, rubbing the base of it and smiling when Rikuto's moans got a little more breathless and the purring louder.

The pleasure kept building up, and Kai was breathing hard too. He needed to come, the tension inside him both delicious and unbearable. He grabbed Rikuto's cock and started stroking it, hard and fast, and the hot, needy sounds that came from Rikuto spurred him on. 

When Rikuto came, he clamped down on Kai's cock, impossibly tight as his come pulsed over Kai's stomach. The little ripples and contractions inside him were almost milking Kai's cock, impossible to resist, and Kai moaned loudly into the night as he spilled himself into this beautiful creature.

Kai's head was spinning slightly as Rikuto rolled off him and stretched out on the grass next to him. Fingertips moved lightly over Kai's chest, then a small brush of lips over Kai's as he started dozing off...

 

Kai woke up with a start. The moon was high in the sky now, and the air was a little chilly. As he looked around him, Kai realized that he was not actually in the onsen, but lying on the ground among the trees behind the inn. The once white towel was crumpled up underneath him, stained with grass and dirt and... When he sat up, he felt the unmistakable sensation of dried come tug on the skin of his stomach, and on further inspection, he had quite a bit of it in his pubic hair as well.

He retraced his steps back to the onsen, feeling a bit uneasy. Hadn't he fallen asleep in the onsen after all? It had been a dream, hadn't it? He walked past the empty pool, slightly disappointed that there was no sign of Rikuto. But why would there be? Cat boys didn't exist, after all. Although, Kai wouldn't mind another meeting like this.

Kai gathered his things and returned to his room. His tongue was stinging where it had been grazed by a pointy fang... no, must have been something else. He sighed as he reached for his tooth brush, then paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror. 

There was a red mark on his neck, very much like a love bite, just with two redder dots on each side, like indentations from where fangs had almost pierced his skin... Kai shivered as he touched the sore spot. It had just been a dream, right? Right? Any other explanation didn't make any sense...


End file.
